The Connected
by Avka Joanna
Summary: Tsuna is broken. The new mafia killed his guardians and rendering him to broken state. He escaped the destiny but end up at parallel world where he is still dame and young. His destiny of becoming Decimo has been taken from him and given to someone else. To escape the cruel destiny or let the tragedy happen again. He must fight for his family even if he is a stranger to them.


**Hi all..this is my story..**

**Sorry for the mistakes and rushing..this is just a prologue though..**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR...**

**Warning : Bad grammar..**

* * *

The Disappearance

They were sent to different country to complete different missions.

It's really rare that the mission required all 7 guardians of Vongola.

Nobody is suspicious about it.

At the same time, a mafia that has been hiding slowly revealed themselves. It was very coincidence that they showed themselves in the country that the guardians are working at the moment.

Somebody started to get suspicious.

One month after they start the missions, one by one were missing in a period of a week.

Suspicion is confirmed.

Vongola Decimo was wrecked and shocked after hearing about his guardians' disappearance.

Panic started to arise.

For months, they searched for the missing guardians.

But it all proved to be futile. They tried to connect the disappearance with the rising new mafia.

Unfortunately nothing can be the evidences and they cannot trace the mafia.

Vongola Decimo started to break. He slowly becomes unstable, mentally and physically.

His guardians….his friends….his family is missing.

Kidnapped.

They might have been tortured.

Or worse murdered.

Young Decimo refused to accept any possible thing that had happened to his guardians.

He continues to hope.

He searched and searched, day and night without stop.

His body, lack of sleep, food, drinks and rest, started to look like a living corpse.

His remaining family tries to support the nearly broken boss and tried their hard to help. They want to wipe any sadness from once cheerful young man that they loved and adored so much.

Finally, Vongola Decimo collapsed. He has to be bedridden for month to recover.

An unexpected attack were launched soon after Decimo collapsed, forcing the young boss to fight despite still weak.

The enemy was very strong. They managed to separate Tsuna from his temporary guardians.

Zoro Famiglia, the one that arise during his guardians' disappearance, appeared and revealed themselves to Tsuna.

They have a nice chat with Tsuna before giving him 'presents' that they have prepared for the young boss.

Tsuna's hyper intuition is going wild in his head, clearly telling him that something bad is waiting for him.

He cannot escape. He was surrounded.

Zoro's boss, Ludwig smiled wickedly before a puff of thick smoke started to appear in the room.

Tsuna coughed but try his best to keep his attention to the surrounding. Something black was appearing in the middle of the room.

It become clear as the smoke faded.

His golden eyes widen to the fullest. Lip started to tremble along with his weak body.

He can see the black thing now, clearly.

There, not too far for him, were seven opened black coffins.

Each of the coffins laid his guardians.

Tsuna cannot sense their flames.

Hand started to clutch tightly.

"N-no.." He said, trembling with terror and horror.

Ludwig looked wickedly at the fallen Decimo.

"Do you like my 'presents', Decimo?" He asked eerily with mocked tone. Snickered could be heard behind Ludwig, coming from his underlings.

Tsuna didn't answer. Eyes still refused to leave his guardians.

They were pale, white almost like a doll and lifeless.

Lifeless. Dead. Didn't breath. No heartbeat. No flames.

Dead.

Reality struck Tsuna hard.

"NOOO-!" He screamed. Clawing his hand at the dead states of his guardians, trying to get them. This must be a dream. A nightmare.

His body started to spasm uncontrollably.

He empties everything in his stomach, still screaming.

His family is dead.

No!

His guardians are dead.

It's a lie!

His friends are dead.

It must be a dream!

"I made you a doll, Tsuna~" Ludwig sounded very sickly sweet, calling the Decimo in non-formal way.

It send shiver to Tsuna's spine.

"Sorry it took long for me to send them to you~ I have to make it perfect for you, Tsuna~" He continued while circling the dead guardians.

Sick.

"It really took a long time to prepare them to be at your taste~ I want you to accept them in perfect condition~"

'Stop…' Tsuna cried in his mind, trying his best to block the sick man.

"They are perfect now~ Are you happy to see them again, Tsuna?" Ludwig didn't even realise that Tsuna already bolted toward him with full speed.

Tsuna lighted up his flames and centering it at his right hand, aiming at the Zoro Primo.

Black flames ignited from Ludwig and he makes contact with Tsuna's flames. The impact was great, even startling Ludwig. He didn't expect this outcome. Tsuna was supposed to be weak now.

The clash accompany by big explosion sent the two bosses to each side in full speed.

Some of Ludwig's underling who isn't fast enough to avoid the explosion are dead and severely injured.

The explosion managed to grab attention as Reborn and the other appeared at the wrecked scene.

They widened at seeing the state their boss were in.

There are other things that send sickening feeling into them.

The sight of the missing guardians, each one in the coffins.

They seem to not affected by the explosion. Not even a scratch on them.

But the realization that they are dead enough to make some of the newcomer screaming or even fainted in woman case.

Reborn isn't wasting any time. He immediately at Tsuna's side. The sight of the young boss sent horror feeling to the emotionless Reborn.

He scooped his former student and glare at the Zoro's boss.

The man still has this sickening smile plastered on his face. Blood all over his body. Left arm seem to broke and in weird shape. He still can smile with all the wounds.

He chuckled. "I managed to protect the dolls from the clash~"

"What?" Reborn snarled at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The dolls! Decimo's pathetic guardians!" The tone suddenly changed to fury. Eyes blazing in anger.

"What did you say, kora!" Colonnello suddenly appeared beside Reborn, weapon on both hand and glaring at Ludwig with intense and deadly glare he can shot.

Ludwig silencing himself. He stared at the remaining crowded Vongola. His eyes soften when they landed on Tsuna.

"Well, I don't think I want to stay any longer here. I have delivered the presents to Tsuna." He changed the subject suddenly.

"Why you-!" Colonnello is angry enough to fire at the annoying man but Reborn stopped him.

Black mist started to surround Ludwig and his underling. "Tell Tsuna~ I will come for him again later~" He sent a look at Reborn before vanished completely.

Reborn turned his attention to Tsuna and immediately started to heal Tsuna with sun flames. Never in his life, had he felt like this.

The tension and the rapid heartbeat.

Colonnello and the other are already running to the dead guardians.

"Don't you dare die, Dame-Tsuna."

Suddenly, Tsuna's eyes opened.

"Tsuna!" Reborn shocked but keep on healing the young boss.

Tsuna ignored him. His mind came piece to piece before his eyes suddenly going wild looking around until he spotted them.

His eyes started to tear.

"N-no…" He weakly muttered.

"Don't talk and try to rest." Reborn instructed. Expression changed to worry.

"No!" Tsuna lifted his weak, bloody hand at his guardians.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" He yelled over and over. Trying to force his body to move but was stopped by Reborn.

He wants to see them.

"Tsuna, calm down!"

He wants to touch them, to see if they are real.

"Stop it, Tsuna!"

He wants to be beside them.

"Someone! I need help here!" Reborn's voice is desperate.

Tsuna won't stop struggling, despite his severely injured body.

The sight is really heart-wrenching. The young boss, crying brokenly for his lifeless guardians.

The sky desperately wants comfort from his cloud.

He desperately wants his rain to wash away his sadness.

He desperately wants his storm to assure him that it's okay.

He desperately wants his lighting to light the dark of his eyes.

He desperately wants his sun to heal him from his pain.

He desperately wants his mists to block the darkness from him.

He won't accept it. They are not leaving him.

"NO!" The crying continues, leaving the voice raw and hoarse now. It was really hear breaking seeing the sky doomed by the darkness.

The sky has injured.

Tsuna hand slowly slumped to the bloody ground. No more energy to claw to his guardians.

"Tsuna!" Reborn panicked, so unlikely of him.

The sky is dying.

Tsuna seeing black and blur now. His mind is shutting down.

It would be nice if he joins his family.

Again.

The sky has fallen.

* * *

**How is it? Review~**


End file.
